


Moonlight Serenade

by AngloAnon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngloAnon/pseuds/AngloAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma usually sang old songs her gran taught her when she was homesick.  One day, she noticed she had an audience...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Moonlight Serenade can be found on YouTube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQbAS5oRbEw
> 
> Also, it's my personal headcanon that Jemma's parents are Sherlock Holmes (Father) and John Watson (Dad).

Jemma’s gran had kept her quite a bit when Father and Dad were off on cases. To her Father’s dismay, she would sing and teach her old songs from the 1920s, 30s, and 40s, including Moonlight Serenade.

One day, in the lab, she was singing it softly, an old comfort to her when she missed her parents and she heard someone humming along with her. She looked up and saw Sergeant Bucky Barnes there, watching her with a smile.

She almost stopped singing as a blush spread across her cheeks but she knew his file, his story so she continued singing as she worked, not bothering to ask him to leave.

He seemed to always show up when she was singing and she wondered if he was just lucky or he was just there a lot, only making his presence known when she sang. He caught her singing lots of different classics, Pennies from Heaven, The Way You Look Tonight, and, one of her favorites, Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

This had been going on for months and one day, while singing Moonlight Serenade again, she felt hands on her hips. She’d stopped singing in surprise, having not realized anyone was there and just where she left off, he began singing. In the middle of the lab, Jemma Simmons danced to and was sung Moonlight Serenade by Bucky Barnes….He asked her out when he finished….


End file.
